The Bella and Edward Show
by JRParz
Summary: Junior Raymond Kulp, star pitcher of the Forks High baseball team, finds himself drawn to developing relationship of the Police Chief's daughter and the mysterious Edward Cullen. Join Raymond as he observes from afar.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bella and Edward Show**** by ****JRParz**

_I've always been fascinated with the idea of how an observant human might respond to the mysterious Cullen family, and most especially the growing relationship between Bella and Edward. I don't think they could come to any conclusion per say, but the most certainly would recognize there was something very different about them, and something special about the growing relationship between Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. I honestly believe that this tale is Cannon, and ask you to suspend your thoughts on this till the very end. As much as you can argue that this or that might not happen... I would argue that it could while staying within the boundaries of SM's universe._

_Only for use of occasional profanity, and a few references on sexuality, I would rate this PG13._

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyers. The original characters and plot are the property of the Stephenie Meyers. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**January 18, 2005**

As I stepped into the cafeteria lunch line, my best friend Steve Palmer moved in behind me. "Did you see her?" he asked with a huge grin on his face, and although I knew who he was talking about, I decided to play ignorant.

"See who?"

"The Police Chief's daughter, you ass," he replied, rolling his eyes.

I loved pushing Steve's buttons. "I can't say that I've had the pleasure," I responded, feigning disinterest, for the truth of the matter was, I was very interested.

"Well, I have... and let me tell you, she's fucking hot."

"How hot?" I challenged. "I mean... hot like Rosalie Hale or Alice Cullen?" I asked, signaling out the two hottest girls in Fork's High, who could easily be super models.

"Let's just say that she's major league eye candy," Steve responded.

"Hell, Steve. If I didn't know better I'd say you have a crush on her."

"The whole fucking school has a crush on her," Steve replied with a chuckle.

"Then it's a damn good thing I've already got a hot girlfriend, isn't it?" I asked with a grin.

Steve laughed as we paid for our food.

Steve and I were juniors, but being that we were stars on the varsity baseball team, we sat at the same table the seniors did. Steve stood about 5'10" and played shortstop. He was mostly known for his golden glove and cannon arm, although he did have his share of throwing errors. I stood about 6'2" and was the team's star pitcher. I could throw a baseball over ninety miles an hour. I should mention that my grandfather played pro ball in the late sixties and early seventies and according to my grandfather, I possessed greater talent.

"There she is," Steve said, nudging me.

I discreetly turned to where Steve was looking and... Holy Christ! My eyes followed Isabella Swan as she headed towards a table at the back wall. I was blown away with her appearance. Although she didn't possess the classic beauty associated with Rosalie Hale... or the adorable beauty of Alice Cullen... there was something undeniably that drew your attention. Her beauty was unearthly and genuine. In truth, the word hottie didn't do this girl justice. The Swan girl was slender, yet shapely in a subtle way. She also filled her jeans quite nicely and I loved how her long brown wavy hair reached the small of her back. Sure, I was sexually attracted to her... but what guy wouldn't be? But I also felt a greater desire to protect her. That was why I frowned when I saw her sit down at a table with Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton to name a few.

"Speechless, eh?" Steve commented with a chuckle.

"She's... amazing," I replied, still finding myself mesmerized. But then I remembered I had a girlfriend, and quickly snapped out of it. I shot a glance towards the lunch line and breathed a sigh of relief. Then almost on cue, Lisa and her best friend Cassie, entered the cafeteria. I was thankful she didn't catch me gawking at the new girl.

"Her first day and she's already sitting with the wrong people," Steve commented as we took our seats.

I purposely didn't follow his gaze knowing he was still staring at the Swan girl. I also remembered Lisa telling me once how Lauren was backstabbing bitch and Jessica was a follower. While Newton was harmless, he was also a pervert, and I could imagine what he fantasizing about. Don't get me wrong... there's nothing wrong with guys lusting over girls, but Newton had a knack for bringing it to a brand new level.

"Is that ass really trying to hit on her?" Steve asked out loud and this time I stole a glance and frowned.

"He's out of his league," I responded, trying to convince myself, and that was when our attention, along with everybody else's, turned to the blonde goddess, Rosalie Hale.

The best way to describe a Rosalie Hale entrance is to point out one of those slow motion scenes where a chick makes an entrance during a teen flick. Fortunately, the attention Rosalie drew from everyone didn't seem to bother her, and nor did it bother her live-in boyfriend, Emmett Cullen.

Rosalie Hale was not only the most beautiful girl in school, but she was by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was hypnotically breathtaking, possessing long wavy blonde hair, large beautifully shaped breasts, and a well rounded and very shapely ass. But even with all that, her most alluring attribute was her beatific angelic face. To this day, it still baffled me that a girl of such beauty would reside in this small town of Forks, especially when she could grace the cover of any glamour magazine in publication.

Despite their last name of Hale, Rosalie, and her twin brother, Jasper, were Cullens. They were all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife, Esme, who were highly respected people in the Fork's community. The Cullen family was also mega rich, and mega generous. Rumor had it that the Doctor had already donated thousands of dollars to the hospital.

What the gossipers had a field day with was the fact that Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale were adopted siblings, just like Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, and yet they were couples, living under the same roof. Personally, given the fact that they weren't blood related, I didn't see a problem with this. In fact, it made perfect sense to me that the Super Models of Forks High were dating the other Super Models of Forks High.

As Rosalie passed my table, I found myself purposely breathing through my nose. Like her scent did all the time, I felt myself grow hard with desire and I was thankful my lower body was hidden underneath the lunch table. To this day, I wasn't sure if Rosalie's scent was from an expensive perfume or it was just her normal smell, but every time I breathed it in, I couldn't get enough of her.

"Better snap out of it, Lisa's coming," Steve commented, and I quickly shifted my attention to the approaching girls.

"Hey," I greeted them, but I could tell from the smirk on Lisa's face that I wasn't fooling her.

Cassie sat down next to Steve while Lisa sat next to me. I watched as she glanced over at the Cullen table knowingly, and I was thankful she was kind enough not to say anything.

Lisa was another girl at Fork's High that could turn heads. I knew being the star pitcher allotted me the cream of the crop when it came to girls, and the first day I set eyes on Lisa I wanted her. Not only for her sexiness... or her beauty... but for her feistiness as well. Lisa and I had started seeing each other at the tail end of last summer. Given we resided only a few blocks from one another, it made our relationship convenient. Just recently we had celebrated our six month anniversary. Obviously, I wouldn't have mentioned this if Lisa hadn't made a big deal about it.

A mere minute later, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen entered the lunchroom, and they garnered their share of attention as well. It was pretty much agreed upon by all the guys that Alice Cullen epitomized the word adorably sexy, and out of all the Cullens, she also appeared the friendliest and most approachable. Lisa and Cassie thought she was weird but I never noticed. Unfortunately, Alice's live-in boyfriend appeared to be even more intimidating than his bigger brother, for even I felt a dangerous vibe coming off of Jasper.

Then the last Cullen entered the room and this time every girl in the lunch room turned and stared. I wondered from time to time if he ever noticed. Even Lisa and Cassie weren't immune, and a quick glance over at the Swan girl told me she was staring as well. Edward was the only Cullen that didn't have a girlfriend, but that was only because of him. Lisa told me how Edward Cullen could get any girl he wanted... bar none. I chose not to go there. Lisa even admitted to me once that it was very hard for her to concentrate during her English class because she sat diagonally across from Edward. I remembered Lisa telling me; _"There's something about the way he smells..."_ and this had me wondering whether Lisa reacted the same way towards Edward as I did towards Rosalie.

I glanced over at the Cullen table while my thoughts reflected back to when they arrived two years ago. Emmett Cullen and the Hale twins entered the school as Sophomores, while Edward and Alice Cullen entered as Freshman. Now they were seniors and juniors respectively.

I smiled when I remembered how pissed off all us guys were when Rosalie and Alice didn't try out for the cheerleading team, and Coach Clapp wasn't at all happy when Emmett and Jasper didn't join his football team.

"Fuck!" I cried out when Steve kicked me in the shin. I glared at him, wondering what his problem was, but then I realized I had been gazing at Rosalie Hale. I quickly glanced at Lisa and saw that she wasn't impressed.

"Hey, did you girls see Isabella Swan yet?" Steve asked, doing his best to distract.

"Bella," Cassie replied.

"Huh?" Steve responded with a confused look on his face.

"She prefers Bella," Lisa reiterated.

"Anyway, don't you think she'd make the perfect cheerleader?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Why would you say that?" Cassie asked with a look of confusion.

"Because she's fucking hot," Steve replied, and I winced when I realized where he was going with this.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Lisa asked, glaring at him. I was just glad she wasn't glaring at me.

"Hello? Cheerleaders are hot... she's hot... no brainer if you ask me," Steve replied with a grin.

I swear he could be clueless at times and this was definitely one of them.

"Are you saying all you need to be is hot in order to be the perfect cheerleader?" Cassie asked with wide eyes.

"Did it ever occur to you that you have to be a pretty good athlete in order to cheer?" Lisa asked, sounding angry.

"Come on. Do you seriously think we give a fuck if you can't do a cartwheel?" Steve asked in response.

"Damn it, Steve!" I snapped, and this time it was my turn to kick him in the shin.

"Fuck!" he yelled out in surprise.

I turned to Lisa to show her my support when I noticed her eyes riveted on the Cullen table. I followed her gaze and sighed when I saw that she was staring at Edward specifically. But then I realized that Edward was staring at someone across the lunch room.

"I don't believe it," Lisa mumbled.

Cassie turned around to have a look for herself.

"What?" Steve asked, not understanding.

"Edward Cullen is staring at Bella Swan," Cassie answered.

I shifted my attention to Bella and saw that she was staring right back at Edward and she wore the same perplexed expression as he did.

"Of course he's staring at her, she's the new girl... and like I said before, she's fucking hot," Steve replied.

"But you don't understand," Cassie mumbled.

"Then fucking enlighten me," Steve suggested with a roll of his eyes.

"Edward Cullen never paid the least bit attention to any girl in school before," Lisa offered up, and I paused to consider this. Would the Cullen Five eventually become the Cullen Six? How would Bella Swan's presence affect the mysterious Edward Cullen? But more shockingly in my own opinion was; why did I care?

**January 26, 2005**

Lisa and I had just stepped out of my beat-up old Civic when we heard the screeching sound. I turned and saw Tyler Crowley's van skidding across the icy parking lot and heading straight for Bella Swan.

"Oh God!" I whispered as I took off in a sprint, but before I could take three steps, I heard a loud crunching crash, and feared there was no way that Bella could survive this. But when I reached the other side of Bella's truck, I found Bella lying half on the cement and half in Edward Cullen's arms.

"Thank God," I thought with incredible relief, but then I wondered where the hell had Cullen come from.

_"Be careful,"_ Edward told her, prompting me to shift my attention to Crowley. I could see through the passenger side window that he was bleeding from a head wound.

_"Don't move!"_ I heard Coach Clapp yell out, but then I heard some ignorant ass cry, _"Get Tyler out of the van!" _so, I darted over to driver's side to stand guard until Coach Clapp arrived.

"Coach says not to move him," I warned a rather large looking kid, and I remembered him from being on the football team.

"I'll take it from here, Ray, thanks," Coach Clapp told me and I quickly rushed back to where Bella and Edward were.

_"But it's cold,"_ Bella complained and I could have sworn Edward laughed in response. I was just about to offer my assistance when Lisa approached.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked with a look of shock on her pretty face, and then I saw her eyes light up when she noticed Bella in Edward's arms.

"Incredible to believe, but yeah," I replied.

When the two ambulances arrived, the place was swarming with EMTs. I watched Edward refuse medical help but then point to Bella. Within minutes the EMT was wrapping a brace around Bella's neck and forcing her to lay back on a stretcher. She didn't look at all pleased.

I then glanced around the parking lot where the Cullens usually park their car and saw how far it was from Bella's truck. Why would Edward be so far from his car? Were these two in a secret relationship?

When Chief Swan pulled up in his cruiser and realized his daughter was involved, he rushed over to her, screaming her name.

_"There's nothing wrong with me,"_ I heard Bella say as I drew closer. I then heard the EMT tell Chief Swan that Bella was only going to the hospital for precautionary reasons.

The second after Chief Swan led the ambulances away on his police escort, I headed back to take a closer look at Bella's truck. There was a huge dent in the rear fender and I could have sworn that was where Bella had been standing just before the accident. Then I looked at the van and saw a huge dent in both the rear and front fenders. This didn't make sense. Where was the dent in the front fender of Bella's truck? Not only was there no dent, there wasn't even a scratch. I closed my eyes and tried visualizing who I saw seconds before the crash and for the life of me, I couldn't place Cullen.

"Hey, Tyler. I called to see if you're alright," I told him over the phone.

"Yeah... ah, sure... but, who is this?" Crowley asked in response.

"Ray Kulp," I replied.

"Kulp?" Crowley repeated in surprise.

"Yeah, are you alright?" I asked.

"Oh... uh... yeah... well... I have some stitches and a slight concussion but Doctor Cullen doesn't think it's anything serious. He just wanted to keep me in overnight for observation."

"What about Bella?" I asked.

"He sent her home with a couple of aspirin," Tyler replied with a chuckle.

"What happened, anyway?"

"I was going too fast and hit the ice wrong."

"I know that... I meant; how did you not kill Bella Swan?"

"Edward Cullen pulled her out of the way."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, at least that's what Bella said. He pulled her out of the way at the last second."

"Do you remember seeing him?" I asked.

"Nope, but hell... somebody had too."

**January 30, 2005.**

I actually came down with a flu that kept me home for the two days after the accident so by the time I got back to school, the talk regarding the accident had died out. Given Bella Swan was the eye witness, why would anyone doubt her? I decided I wouldn't pursue the accident, but instead pay much closer attention to the Bella and Edward show.

**February 14, 2005 **

Valentine's Day proved eventful... at least for some of us. I still couldn't understand the lack of a relationship between Bella and Edward, especially since Edward saved Bella's life. It looked to me like they were purposely avoiding each other.

Meanwhile my own relationship with Lisa had progressed to a more intimate stage, and she was hinting at having sex on the special date I had planned for us after school but I would insist on taking it slow. I lost my virginity in the summer between middle school and high school, but I was well aware that Lisa was still a virgin, and I would make sure she was absolutely ready before I would deflower her.

Oh... after much back and forth banter, Steve and Cassie finally became a couple and I knew it would make the four of us inseparable.

**March 4, 2005**

Normally nobody notices when a student decides to sit at a different table during lunch period. I mean... think about it... who cares? But when the student is Edward Cullen... everybody notices.

They were known as the Cullen five and always sat together. But not today. Upon entering the cafeteria; I saw Edward sitting alone at the table next to mine. When I saw Edward gaze at the girls at the head of the line, I realized Bella was just a few students ahead of me. I was close enough to overhear Jessica tell Bella that Edward was staring at her, and I watched when Edward gestured for Bella to join him. Every pair of eyes watched as Bella sat down directly across from Edward.

"Look over at the Newton table," Steve told me, and it was almost comical. Every set of eyes were on them and not looking the least bit happy except Angela Webber. She was smiling at Bella and I knew there was a reason why Lisa liked her.

Then I shifted my attention from the Newton table to the Cullen table and saw similar expressions. In fact, if looks could kill, Rosalie Hale would have been up for murder with the way she was glaring at them. Jasper didn't look at all pleased either, while Emmett looked confused. But Alice, on the other hand, was outright beaming.

Just as I passed Edward and Bella's table, I overheard Edward tell Bella. _"I told you - I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." _

_"Giving up?"_ Bella asked.

_"Yes - giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now and let the chips fall where they may."_

_"You lost me again,"_ Bella responded, but then Lisa interrupted me, and I was forced to turn to her.

"What's up?" I asked her with a smile.

"I don't know," she responded with an inquisitive look. "You tell me."

"Oh... I... I guess you caught me daydreaming," I lied in response.

"Really?" Lisa asked, not buying it. I figured if I was going to lie, I'd better lie better.

"I'm just wishing I didn't have indoor baseball practice today, that's all."

Lisa studied my face but didn't say anything. I then glanced over at Steve and he was looking at me like I was crazy. How could I explain my fascination with the Bella and Edward show when I didn't understand it myself? Eventually, I was able to discreetly return my attention to them.

_"So, as long as I'm being... not smart, we'll try to be friends?"_ Bella asked, and I paused to think about her words. Had they been more than friends? What had I missed? Had Bella and Edward been secretly seeing each other prior to the accident like I thought before?

Unfortunately, there was a barrage of interruptions; mostly from Steve, so it took nearly ten minutes before I could return to the show.

_"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"_ Edward asked her.

_"I don't like double standards,"_ Bella replied.

I risked a peak and saw Bella glaring at Edward. Was Edward glaring back at her? I couldn't see his face. I then saw Edward shift his attention to the Newton's table.

_"What?"_ Bella asked him.

_"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you. He's debating whether or not to come break up our fight,"_ Edward told her.

'What boyfriend?' I thought to myself.

_"I don't know who you're talking about,"_ Bella replied, convincing me that Edward was talking figuratively. _"But I'm sure you're wrong anyway,"_ she added.

_"I'm not. I told you. Most people are easy to read."_

_"Except for me, of course,"_ Bella interjected.

_"Yes, except for you... and I wonder why that is."  
_  
"Come on, Ray... we need to get going," Lisa told me as she tapped me on my shoulder. I reluctantly got up and grabbed both our trays and was glad Steve followed suit. Cassie had been complaining lately that Steve needed a course in proper etiquette.

While I walked past the Bella and Edward show, I heard Bella say; _"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider." _

_"That's not very creative,"_ Edward replied, and if I hadn't been confused before, I most certainly was now.

Just before my last class, I ran out to my car to get my baseball bag from the front seat and in doing so I spotted Edward and Bella walking towards the parking lot. Were they ditching their last class? Now more than anything, I was convinced they were more than just friends.

I saw Bella turn towards her red pick-up but before she could get far, Edward grabbed her coat and jerked her back to him.

_"Where do you think you're going?"_ he demanded of her.

_"I'm going home,"_ Bella told him.

_"Didn't you hear me promise I would take you safely home?"_ I was confused. _"Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?"_ he asked.

_"What condition?"_ Bella snapped. _"And what about my truck?" _

I wondered what condition as well and had to admit I was impressed with Bella's feistiness. Here, at least according to Lisa and Cassie, Cullen could get any girl in school and Bella Swan was giving him a hard time.

_"I'll have Alice drop it off after school,"_ Edward told her while he pulled Bella along by her jacket.

_"Let go!"_ she shouted at him and I considered intervening, but no sooner had this thought occurred to me, I saw Edward turn in my direction and smile. I wondered how he knew I was in my car.

Edward proceeded to lead Bella over to the passenger side of his Volvo and opened the door for her. Instead of ushering her inside, he left her outside to get in by herself. Meanwhile, he walked around to the driver's side. I could tell they were exchanging words but I was too far away to hear them. What was obvious was that Edward was allowing Bella to make her own choice and I wondered if this gesture was for my benefit.

Edward climbed into his Volvo as the rain picked up, and I watched Bella stand there getting soaked.

_"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home!"_ she yelled at him in a loud clear voice and then I smiled when I saw her climb into his car.

Clearly, they were a couple, for it was obvious from the way they argued. But at the moment, their relationship wasn't known and I would be damned if I would tell anybody.

**March 5, 2005 **

During lunch, I saw Bella back at her usual table and Edward nowhere in sight. The only Cullens in school were Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"Did you hear how many losers Bella shot down this past week?" Steve asked me.

"Shot down?" I asked in confusion. "You mean they asked her out on a date?"

"They asked her to the school dance," Steve clarified.

"But that's girls choice," I responded.

"Like I said, losers," Steve said, and we both laughed.

"How many?" I finally asked.

"Newton, Crowley and Yorkie," Steve responded with a grin.

"Losers," we both said again at the same time.

**March 10, 2005 **

I was in homeroom when a discussion broke out about Rosalie Hale's red convertible BMW M3. Someone used their cell phone to do a Google and discovered it was worth fifty grand.

Then between first and second period, I heard a rumor about Edward and Bella and smiled. They were going public if the rumor was true. Jessica Stanley was telling everyone that Bella and Edward had secretly rendezvoused at a restaurant in Port Angeles last night and Edward drove Bella to school this morning.

I saw Edward and Bella in the hallway on my way to the cafeteria and noted that they were as close as two could be without actually touching each other. It was as if their bodies gravitated towards one another subconsciously.

Steve and I were a few kids behind them in the lunch line, so it was easy to eavesdrop on them.

_"What are you doing?_" I heard Bella ask when Edward filled his tray up with a variety of food. _"You're not getting all that for me."_

I wondered why she would say such a thing.

_"Half is for me, of course,"_ Edward replied, and then paid for all the food. It was another indicator that they were a couple.

Steve and I sat down at our usual table while Edward and Bella sat at the same table they had before. This time there was a few seniors at the far end of it.

Again, Edward's back was to me so I couldn't see his face, but I saw him reach over and pick up a slice of pizza. For some reason, Bella looked shocked when he took a bite. I then glanced over at the Cullen table and saw similar expressions. Was Edward allergic to pizza or something? I then returned my attention back to the Bella and Edward show.

_"No one has tried to do away with me yet,"_ Bella commented.

_"Not yet,"_ Edward agreed and I frowned, thinking their dialogue strange.

_"You know, I haven't forgiven you for the Tyler thing yet,"_ Bella remarked, surfacing my memory of her near death experience with the van. _"It's your fault..."_ she continued, but I couldn't make out the rest of it. How could that have been Cullen's fault? They had to be talking about something different. I suddenly recalled a rumor Tyler was telling everyone that he was taking Bella to the prom. Nobody believed the rumor... or Tyler... but I could see where Bella would be upset about it.

_"That wouldn't be a problem,"_ I heard Edward say but then Cassie distracted me. It seemed like forever before I could return to the show.

_"Can I drive?"_ she asked Edward. Where were they going?

_"Why?"_ Edward asked her, but I didn't catch the answer. I did hear Seattle mentioned.

_"Phoenix is three times bigger than Seattle,"_ Bella pointed out.

_"Your number wasn't up in Phoenix,"_ Edward replied, and again I wondered if Bella was in some sort of danger.

_"As it happens, I don't mind being alone with you."_ Bella told Edward, and as soon as my mind registered those words, I felt myself relax. What was I doing? This wasn't any of my business, so I decided I'd had enough and returned my attention back to my own table.

_"Absolutely not!"_ Cullen suddenly said in a loud voice later on and it had not only drew my attention, but several others. I decided it was time to leave.

**March 11 & 12, 2005**

By now the whole school was talking about Bella and Edward, except for me. I even chose to ignore them when they sat together for lunch again the next day. Although, I did perk up when I saw Alice Cullen approach them. It looked like Edward was formerly introducing Alice to Bella for the first time.

During my next class, I happened to be glancing out the window and saw Bella's pick-up truck pulling into the student parking lot. Cullen's Volvo followed close behind it. I was surprised to see Alice step out of the truck. Then I smiled. How else would Bella get home if Edward and Alice were skipping.

**March 15 through 19, 2005**

The whole school was abuzz with rumors regarding Bella Swan and the Cullens. I even overheard some of the teachers talking about them... and given they were all out of school meant that something happened. The one consistent story was that Bella Swan was in a hospital down in Phoenix, which obviously shocked me. I caved and had Lisa ask Angela Webber what she knew.

From what Angela told Lisa, Bella was in a Phoenix hospital recovering from a major accident. The word was that Edward and Bella got into a huge argument that sent Bella running off to Phoenix. Doctor Cullen, along with Alice and Edward, rushed down to Phoenix to try and talk to her and in the process Bella fell down a flight of stairs and smashed through a huge window.

Shock and disbelief shot through me, as I doubted the plausibility of such a story. At least that was until Lisa and Cassie both voiced their thoughts that it was very believable. According to them, Bella was the clumsiest, most accident prone kid in their gym class. What I believed was that Bella was involved in some life threatening situation and if it hadn't been for Doctor Cullen, Edward, and even Alice... Bella would have died.

**March 22 through 27, 2005**

With the exception of Edward and Alice, the rest of the Cullens returned to school on Monday. If they weren't down in Phoenix, why had they been out of school all last week? Maybe I would have bought that they were too distraught if I hadn't been paying attention, and to come and think about it... hadn't Alice just been introduced to Bella on Friday?

The story going around now was that Bella was still in the hospital and Edward and Alice, along with Doctor Cullen, stayed down there with her. I was concerned, I approached Emmet in the hallway.

"Hey Emmett, I was wondering how Bella is doing?" I asked, feeling a bit intimidated, which didn't make sense.

"She's a lot better than she was," Emmett replied with a smile, and he looked like he was surprised I approached him.

**March 30, 2005**

"Bella Swan is back," Steve informed me, adding, "full leg cast, bandaged right hand, and that's all I could tell from a distance. Whatever happened to her did a number on her."

"Are you doubting their story?" I asked Steve. I doubted their story but hadn't shared that with anybody. I just wondered why Steve doubted it.

"I'm not sure what, but there's definitely something strange going on with their relationship."

"Explain," I demanded, but he couldn't. Oh well...

According to everyone that saw them, either Edward or Alice was with Bella all the time. Even Emmett helped from time to time. Later on, I got to see Bella for myself when I saw Alice pushing her around in a wheelchair. I studied them for a bit and realized that the experience that Bella underwent changed the dynamics of their relationship. Not only was Bella and Alice extraordinarily closer, like they were best friends, but Bella almost appeared to differ to Alice in a passive way.

"Hi Bella, welcome back," I greeted her with a smile. It actually was the first time I ever spoke to her and she responded shyly while thanking me as they passed. I will admit one thing, her smile was breathtaking, and for someone who just experienced a life-threatening accident, she certainly appeared happy. Then when I saw Edward approach, I realized why. As long as these two were together, everything was fine.

On my way home, I speculated as to what could have happened to have Bella running off to Phoenix. Despite their passionate arguments, I didn't believe for a moment that she would do such a thing. Something happened - that I was sure of... and then I wondered if Bella was in danger. Had it really taken the entire Cullen household to fight off whatever trouble Bella was in? I knew this line of thought was crazy, but I thought it was crazier to think that she had run away from Edward. Edward and Bella were soul mates and it didn't take a Rocket Scientist to see this. I truly believed that without Edward, there was no Bella... and without Bella, there was no Edward... so, it only made sense that the Cullen Five would turn into the Cullen six during lunch. Even Rosalie appeared resigned to accept the new addition.

**June 11, 2005 (Senior/Junior Prom)**

It was the junior prom and the four of us were looking rather incredible. Lisa and I were getting along great. Steve and Cassie were also getting along great and it was looking like we were in for a terrific summer.

"Hey, did you hear about Tyler Crowley?" Andy Pinto asked. He was the second baseman.

"What's to hear?" Steve asked.

"He's picking up Bella Swan," Andy replied.

"Don't believe it," I replied with a chuckle.

"I have it on good authority that he was seen at the Swan residence."

"Trust me. If Bella does attend, she'll only be showing up with Edward Cullen."

"Yeah, man... Didn't you see how close they'd become over the last few months?" Steve asked.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I heard."

I scanned the gymnasium and saw Jasper and Alice right beside Emmett and Rosalie. The four of them stood out like gods and goddesses.

"Well, it looks like the rumor is false," Lisa pointed out as she gestured towards the gymnasium's entrance. Edward was escorting Bella and I found myself enthralled with her beauty. Even in a walking cast, Bella could look incredible. The blue dress she was wearing seemed to hug every contour of her hot body.

"God, is he ever hot," Lisa mumbled out loud, and then blushed when she realized she said the words out loud. I smiled back at her to let her know it didn't bother me. How could it bother me when I knew Edward only had eyes for Bella.

As the two of them proceeded to the dance floor, I was curious as to how Bella was going to dance with her cast, then Edward picked her up and placed her on top of his shoes.

"No fucking way," I mumbled to myself, but then my eyes lit up when Edward began twirling Bella around the dance floor like a pro. How was this even possible?! I turned to Lisa and saw her watching them as well. In fact, most everybody was staring at them, and I had to admit, there was something magical about them.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked Lisa, who had been just entranced as I was.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied as we made our way to the dance floor.

"Who's he?" I asked out loud, looking at the Native American that just approached Bella.

"Jacob Black," Lisa replied. "He goes to school on the reservation."

"How do you know him?" I asked, surprised she never mentioned him.

"I don't, Angela pointed him out to me at First Beach one day less than a month ago."

I was surprised when Edward relinquished his arm from around Bella's waist to allow Bella to dance with him, but then I realized these two knew each other, and I couldn't resist listening in.

_"Can you believe my Dad paid me twenty bucks to come to your prom?"_ Jacob asked her.

_"Yes, I can,"_ Bella replied with a sigh. Despite the fast song, they were going real slow, and probably due to Bella's cast. _"Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself. Seen anything you like?"_

_"Yeah, but she's taken,"_ I heard Jacob reply and I chuckled. Yet another guy smitten with Bella Swan. I stole a glance at Edward and wondered if he knew Jacob was hitting on his girl.

_"You look really pretty,"_ Jacob told Bella.

_"Um, thanks. So, why did Billy pay you to come here?"_ Bella asked him and I waited for Jacob's answer, but then Lisa drew my attention and I couldn't ignore her.

"The music's loud, what did you say?" I asked when her words didn't register.

"I said... isn't it nice that Edward is allowing that Quileute boy to dance with his girlfriend."

"Yeah, real nice," I replied, glad for an excuse to focus on them again.

_"Look, Jacob. I know Billy probably won't believe this, but just so you know... Edward really did save my life. If it weren't for Edward and his father, I'd be dead."_

_"I know,"_ Jacob replied, seeming to believe her.

"Hello, anyone home?" Lisa asked me with a soft whisper in my ear. I turned beat red at having been caught.

"I'm sorry, Lisa... I'm finding something very interesting and I promise I'll explain it to you later."

_"So, should I tell him you said butt the hell out?"_ Jacob asked with a chuckle, and I frowned, realizing I had missed something important.

_"No, tell him I said thanks. I know he means well,"_ Bella replied.

The song ended and I wondered if they would dance another song, but suddenly Edward appeared and took Bella into his arms. Edward said something to Jacob, but I couldn't make out what it was, and then Jacob said something to Bella before he left.

"I want to talk to Cassie," Lisa told me as she broke free of me, but I pulled her back to my body and hugged her.

"I'm sorry... this song is slow and I'd really like to dance with you."

Lisa looked up at me and then smiled. Fortunately, I was forgiven. Later, when Lisa headed off to use the ladies room, I searched for Bella, but couldn't find her.

**July 18, 2005.**

Every year, Steve and I hit two events on back to back nights. The town of Forks hosts a Fair at the same time La Push hosts their big event down at First Beach.

The Fair had about ten or so amusement rides, a fun house, and a bunch of games designed to rip people off. This was the first year that Steve and I felt pressure to actually play and win given we had steady girlfriends. The big prize was one of those huge stuffed animals.

One of the games that was new this year, but not new to most Fairs, was a game where I would be able to showcase my accuracy in my pitching arm. A clown sat on a bench waiting to be dunked into a large tank of water, and if I were to guess, the water was ice cold. The clown looked bored and probably didn't think anyone could dunk him. I watched one person after another fail in dunking the clown.

"Rip off!" Steve yelled when one of the guys hit the target clearly, but not directly in the center which was needed to release the lever. Steve was right, the game was fixed to the average thrower, but I was far above the average... and was known for my pinpoint accuracy.

As I approached the game, I noticed a crowd gathering. It didn't surprise me; given I was a household name due to my star status on the team. So, if I hadn't felt the pressure before, I certainly felt it now.

"Just throw it to the mitt like you're warming up," I heard a male voice call out from behind me and I turned to see the voice belonged to Edward Cullen. He was standing there watching, with Bella Swan in his arms, and I smiled at them in response. I glanced over at Lisa, who was staring at them as if she were mesmerized. I chuckled before I turned back to the task.

"Come on, Kulp! This is a piece of cake," Steve shouted.

I smiled at Steve and Cassie, and then turned to Lisa again, and this time she was smiling right back at me as she pointed to the huge stuffed animal on the rack to my left. I again chuckled.

The game cost $5.00 to play, which would normally be a deterrent, given you had to dunk the clown twice with three balls. If you dunked the clown once, you only won a small stuffed animal and I knew that this wouldn't do.

The distance was about sixty feet which was about the same distance from the pitcher's mound to the plate, so I made like I was warming up on the mound without releasing the ball. Of course I would throw a fastball, but I decided to take a little off of it for the sake of accuracy.

"Take your time," Cullen shouted out at me, and I wondered how he knew I was rushing. Come to think about it, the tip earlier proved he knew the game and I wondered what type of ballplayer he would make.

I told myself that I could easily do this and started my wind-up, and then released the ball. I held back on the velocity, which proved to be a mistake, for there was a loud clang which meant I hit my target, but I was just shy of the center. The throw did not release the lever and the clown smiled.

"Rip off!" Steve yelled again, and I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. While I picked up the second ball, I turned to see if Edward and Bella were still watching, and saw them smiling. I also noticed that Alice and Jasper had joined them in watching as well.

I paused, trying not to over analyze this and suddenly I felt a strong dose of confidence. The level of the feelings felt so powerful that it almost felt artificial. I then wound up and threw hard... real hard... and it was a perfect strike right down the middle... or at least it would have been if there was a plate!

The result was another loud clang and this time the lever did release, dunking the clown into the ice cold water.

"Awesome!" Steve yelled out.

"Way to go, honey," Lisa shouted.

I turned and smiled at them, and then shifted around to see that not only had Alice and Jasper joined Edward and Bella, but Emmett and Rosalie had joined as well.

"Come on, one more time!" Bella shouted with excitement and I saw her say something to Alice, who in turn whispered something to Jasper.

I picked up the final ball, feeling that burst of confidence again and knew for a fact that I was going to win Lisa the big prize. The clown had now settled back into his seat and I laughed when he started to taunt me. I guess his taunting might have gotten to me before, but I had no doubt whatsoever that I was going to win.

I wound up and threw with all my might and delivered another perfect strike, and if I were to guess, I would have said I threw that ball well over ninety miles an hour. There was a loud clang releasing the lever again and the clown dropped into the water again.

"Great arm, Raymond," Edward called out from behind me and I turned just in time to see the six of them walking away. I smiled as I watched Bella cling to Edward in a very intimate way. I felt really happy for them and was glad to see Bella out of her cast.

As the evening progressed, Steve was becoming more and more frustrated with his inability to win a stuffed animal. He even went back to the dunking game, and although he hit the target, his accuracy couldn't put two throws together to hit the center. Steve was always known more for his glove and cannon arm than he was for his accuracy.

Then Steve told me to keep the girls distracted while he made some arrangements. I rolled my eyes when he told me he was going to do his own fixing.

The game had nothing to do with skill and everything to do with luck, and I found out later that Steve coughed up fifty dollars to win a large stuffed animal for Cassie. So, there we were, walking around the Fair ground with the girls holding their prized possessions.

**The end of Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Chapter Notes:

This next chapter picks up on the night Ray discovers Bella went missing. Join Ray as he watches Bella deal with heartache, her response when Edward returns, the incredible graduation party, and well beyond.

This tale is Cannon.

Only for use of occasional profanity, and a few references on sexuality, would I rate this PG13.

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyers. The original characters and plot are the property of the Stephenie Meyers. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**September 15, 2005**

I was on the computer when Lisa called.

"Did you hear about Bella Swan?"

"Huh? No," I replied as I glanced at the clock. It was after 11:00 at night.

"She's missing... has been since this afternoon."

"Missing?"

"Yeah, her father is organizing a search party to comb the woods behind his house. My father just left to join them." I remembered seeing Bella in school today but nothing struck me as strange in her demeanor.

"I'll call Steve and head over there."

After filling Steve in on what was happening, I told him I'd meet him at the Swan place in fifteen minutes.

When I arrived, there was already a decent size crowd gathered, and I immediately looked around for Cullen. I didn't see him, and I wondered if Bella and him had run off together.

In addition to Chief Swan, practically every police officer in Fork's was here, along with twenty or so volunteers. Strangely, it wasn't the Chief that was leading the search party, it was his Quileute friends.

Anyway, armed with flashlights, we proceeded into the woods.

"Where's Cullen?" Steve asked me. I nearly jumped because I hadn't noticed him arriving.

"The Cullens left town," we heard someone say.

"All of them?" I asked, not understanding.

"Yeah," someone else answered as we walked deeper into the woods. I tried digesting this new information and found it difficult. Had she run off with the whole family?

"I've got her!" we heard a voice shout from up ahead and we took off in a sprint towards the voice. About sixty or so yards later we spotted a huge Quileute kid carrying Bella in his arms.

Chief Swan ran up to him and said something, but I couldn't make out what he said.

"No, I don't think she's hurt," the Quileute kid replied, adding, "She just keeps saying he's gone."

I felt a stab of fear rush through me. Edward Cullen... gone? No wonder Bella was despondent.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" I heard the Chief ask her.

"Charlie?" Bella answered in a far away, soft voice.

"I'm right here, baby," the Chief replied and then insisted on carrying her himself.

"Maybe I should hold onto her," the kid suggested when he saw Charlie struggle.

"I've got her," the Chief responded and then proceeded to carry her.

A group of us went ahead of the Chief to light up a trail for him. I wished I knew the Swans better so I could ask Bella where Edward went. I couldn't imagine him being alright with this.

"We're almost home now, honey," the Chief told Bella as we neared the clearing of his backyard. Bella didn't respond.

I, along with a bunch of others, stayed outside the Swan house waiting to hear how Bella was. I saw more Quileute people enter the house along with Doctor Gerandy.

After a few more minutes, the Quileute kid that had found Bella, along with an older native, walked out of the house. It just dawned on me that I hadn't seen Jacob Black here and I wondered if he knew Bella had gone missing.

"Folks. My name is Harry Clearwater and I'm a close friend of Chief Swan's. He asked me to thank you all for coming out tonight. Bella is physically fine and needs to rest now."

Steve and I took that as a sign to leave, along with everyone else, and as I got into my car, I dreaded tomorrow. Not only would Bella have to deal with life without Edward, but I could imagine what kind of rumors that this day would bring her.

**September 16, 2005**

It was Friday and no Bella. No Edward, nor Alice either. It didn't take long for the rumors to start circulating and it was impossible to ignore them. The most popular was that Doctor Cullen had dropped everything to accept a prestigious job in LA. Yeah, right. The Doc uprooted his entire family to work in LA. It didn't make sense. Maybe a story like this might have made sense before Bella, but after witnessing her relationship with the entire Cullen family, it most certainly didn't make sense now. So then I pondered what would make sense. The only thing that would have made sense is if Edward had run off with Bella.

There was another rumor going around that Bella was on suicide watch. I hated to think that Bella was capable of such a thing but without Edward, there was no Bella, and there was no telling what she would do.

**September 26, 2005.  
**  
Bella Swan came back to school today... or at least her body did. I caught a glimpse of her in between periods and trust me; nobody was home. Her eyes looked absolutely lifeless. I asked Lisa to find out everything she could from Angela, and learned later that Angela was in the dark like everyone else. Whenever someone tried talking to Bella, she either ignored them or answered like an emotionless automation.

**October 2005 thru January 2006.**

I watched helplessly as Bella walked through school like a zombie. It was by far the most heart-wrenching thing I've ever seen in my life. It was like she was a walking corpse, but yet she still managed to do her schoolwork. I heard the teachers were cutting her slack by not calling on her in class.

I still couldn't understand it. I was also developing an unhealthy hatred towards Edward Cullen. Then something dawned on me that I hadn't taken into consideration before. Bella obviously couldn't exist without Edward, but hadn't I thought the same about Edward? Had I been wrong? I didn't think so, remembering that there was no Edward without Bella.

"Earth to Ray," Lisa whispered into my ear.

"Sorry, I... I was just thinking about Bella."

"It's a good thing I understand, otherwise a comment like that wouldn't sit too well with me," Lisa replied. I turned to her and smiled. "I feel bad for her, too," she added.

"We all do," Cassie contributed.

"I knew she was in love with Cullen but wouldn't you say that this type of response is abnormal," Steve commented.

I sighed.

**February 10, 2006  
**  
"My girlfriend made me proud today," Steve told me as we made our way to the gymnasium.

"Okay, I'll bite... why?" I responded.

"She just told Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory off in front of an entire classroom."

"No way," I replied with a grin.

"They were badmouthing your favorite Swan, so Cassie threatened to go to the Chief if they didn't stop talking trash about her."

"What were they saying?" I asked in surprise.

"They were telling everyone she is suicidal."

"I thought that rumor died back in September."

"Thanks to an incident last Friday night in Port Angeles, those bitches resurfaced it. Bella and Jessica went to the movies and, according to Jessica, Bella purposely did something that put herself in danger."

"I swear Bella sets herself up for this shit by hanging out with her."

"I agree. So anyway, Bella supposedly approached some low lives and began flirting with them, and acting all strange and crazy like."

"According to Jessica."

"I know... a bit weak, if that was all."

"You mean there's more?"

"Ben Cheney told Newton that one of the Marks brothers helped Bella load two motorcycles into the back of her pick-up truck."

I sighed. Of course motorcycles were dangerous and would support the claim that Bella was suicidal.

"Cheney's trying to retract the story, but Marks already confirmed it."

**March 21, 2006**

I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked at the car in front of me in stunned silence. Cullen's Volvo... parked right along side Bella's pick-up truck. Was he really back? I rushed to homeroom to talk with Steve.

"They're back," Steve declared with a grin.

"Yeah, I saw his car," I replied.

"And he didn't waste time. They're already back together again. I saw them in the hallway acting like the last seven months never happened."

"I'm glad he's back and that they're back together," I replied, convinced that my original thoughts regarding Edward were true. He couldn't survive without her as well.

Later on, when I saw Bella and Edward in the hallway, they clung to one another as if their lives depended on it. I smiled, as I was genuinely happy for Bella. But I discovered that I was in the minority regarding my thoughts on them... for even the teachers words proved distrustful.

_"I can't believe she took him back._"

_"The nerve of that asshole."  
_  
_"Poor girl is setting herself up for a fall again."_

_"Damn him, I'll never get a chance at her now."_

_"I swear their relationship is unhealthy."_

_"He must have some sort of hypnotic power over her."_

I actually paused to consider that last comment, but then brushed it off.

"Hey Lisa," I greeted my girlfriend at lunch. I glanced over and spotted Bella, Edward and Alice sitting with Ben and Angela. Further down the same table was Mike Newton and his crew.

"Those two certainly draw their share of attention, don't they?" Lisa commented when she saw me looking at them.

"There is something addictive about them," I responded with a chuckle.

"Let's just hope Cullen doesn't take off on her again," Cassie interjected.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," I replied.

"What makes you so sure?" Lisa asked me.

"There's no way he would make the same mistake twice," I replied and when I shifted my attention to Edward, I saw him looking at me. Of course I knew it was impossible, but it almost seemed like he was waiting for me to finish. I turned back to everyone. "I'm sure because there's no way they can live without the other. He tried and failed... and we saw what it did to Bella. There's no way he would ever do that to her again."

"You can't know that," Steve responded.

"Yes, I can," I answered when I saw Edward nod. Coincidence?

**May 8, 2006**

I had been preoccupied so I hadn't noticed him right away, which was kind of strange given how huge the kid was. A Native American was standing on the sidewalk right next to a motorcycle. The kid stood about 6'5" and despite the chill in the air, he wore a tight black tee shirt which accentuated his bulging muscles.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was aware of him, but they were also keeping their distance. Some of the female students openly displayed an interest, and I was kind of glad Lisa picked today to be home with a cold.

As I walked closer, it suddenly dawned on me. This was Jacob Black that had his arms folded across his chest like some Indian Chief.

Then my eyes lit up with alarm. I remembered a rumor that Bella was seeing Jacob Black before Cullen returned. If this was true, was Jacob here to pick a fight with Cullen?

"He's looking to kick someone's ass," Steve said as he stepped beside me.

"I think he's looking for Cullen," I replied.

"He looks dangerous," Steve added.

"He certainly doesn't look like he's here to smoke a peace pipe," I agreed.

"I'll be right back, I need to talk to Cassie for a second," Steve told me just before he darted off.

It slowly sunk in that I was probably in over my head here. Knowing Steve, I figured he was trying to recruit some of our baseball team to assist if needed. Steve knew it was my nature to break up fights, and in the past I've always proven I can handle myself, but the prospect of getting in the middle between Edward Cullen and Jacob Black sounded like something that could land me in the hospital.

When I saw Cullen pull into the lot, I saw that Bella was with him. Edward Cullen stood about my height, and I guessed from his demeanor that he could handle himself. But I think Edward's older brother Emmett was more equipped to take on Jacob Black than he was.

As Edward approached Jacob, I saw that he was holding Bella's hand and had his body positioned like a shield in front of her. This confused me, given that Black was clearly gunning for him and not Bella.

"Where'd you go?" I asked Steve when he returned.

"I sent Cassie to go get the principle," Steve replied, and I looked back at him like I was stunned. Had my best friend really surprised me? Steve was never one to seek out the help of authority.

I scanned the gathering crowd and saw Mike Newton and his group of friends creep closer.

_"You could have called us,"_ Edward told Jacob and immediately realized these two had history. What it was, I had no idea.

_"Sorry, I don't have any leeches on my speed dial,"_ Jacob responded sarcastically.

_"You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course,"_ Edward pointed out and that seemed to piss Jacob off more. _"This is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?" _

_"Sure, sure. I'll stop by your crypt after school,"_ Jacob replied, still sounding sarcastic. _"What's wrong with now?"_ he asked.

I saw Edward take a quick glance to where Newton was standing. Tyler Crowley, Austin Marks and Ben Cheney stood next to him. It looked like Newton was hoping for a fight.

_"I already know what you came to say... message delivered. Consider us warned."_ Huh? Warned?! What had I missed?

_"Warned?"_ Bella asked, and I had to smile. Apparently, she was in the dark like I was. _"What are you talking about?"_ Bella asked Edward and for a second I saw her feisty side.

_"You didn't tell her?"_ Jacob asked in disbelief. _"What are you afraid of... that she'd take our side?"_

_"Please drop it, Jacob,"_ Edward threatened.

_"Why?"_ Jacob asked.

_"What don't I know, Edward?"_ Bella demanded with apparent frustration. It was obvious that Edward was keeping something from her.

_"Jake?"_ Bella asked, when Edward didn't answer her.

_"He didn't tell you that his big brother crossed the line Saturday night?"_

What line?! What was Jacob talking about... and which brother?

_"Paul was totally justified in--"_ Jacob started to say.

_"It was no-man's land!"_ Edward snapped, cutting him off.

_"Was not!"_ Jacob replied, and I braced myself for a fight.

_"Emmett and Paul?"_ Bella asked, guessing it was Edward's bigger brother. _"What happened? Were they fighting? Why? Did Paul get hurt?"_

I could understand why Bella automatically assumed it would be this Paul that got hurt. Emmett Cullen was literally a force a nature.

_"No one fought,"_ Edward told Bella. _"No one got hurt. Don't be anxious."_ He tried soothing her.

_"You didn't tell her anything at all, did you?"_ Jacob accused. _"Is that why you took her away? So she wouldn't know that--"_

_"Leave now,"_ Edward demanded.

_"Why haven't you told her?!"_ Jacob asked again.

I saw Cheney draw closer and Newton grab him. It looked like little Ben Cheney wanted to help Edward and although I gave him credit for his spirit, he got a huge demerit for his lack of intelligence.

Suddenly, I heard Bella gasp... and then struggle breathing. I couldn't see her face so I wasn't sure what was going on.

_"She came back for me,"_ she finally choked out, and I wondered what she was talking about.

Edward drew Bella in close to his body protectively, and I could see that he was whispering to her. Then he glared back at Jacob. _"Does that answer your question, mongrel?" _

_"You don't think Bella has the right to know?"_ Jacob asked in defense of his actions. _"Better frightened than lied to." _

I was stunned when I saw Bella crying and now understood why Edward hadn't said anything to her. Whoever this lady was, she seriously frightened Bella. I watched as Edward wiped her tears away, and I felt a strong desire to protect Bella as well.

_"Do you really think hurting her is better than protecting her?"_ Edward finally asked Jacob.

_"She's tougher than you think,"_ Jacob replied. _"And she's been through worse."_

I wondered from Edward's rather painful expression if Jacob was referring to when he left Bella.

_"What are you doing to him?!" _Bella demanded of Jacob.

_"It's nothing, Bella,"_ Edward replied in a soft voice. _"Jacob has a good memory, that's all."_

Jacob was out right grinning in response.

_"Stop it! Whatever you're doing,"_ Bella demanded of Jacob and I was confused as to what was happening. What was Jacob doing?

_"Sure, if you want,"_ Jacob replied with a shrug. _"It's his own fault if he doesn't like the things I remember, though."_

_"Let's get to English, Bella, so you're not involved," _Edward said. I looked to see if the Principal was coming but didn't see him.

_"Overprotective, isn't he?"_ Jacob asked Bella with a chuckle. _"A little trouble makes life fun... but let me guess... you're not allowed to have fun, are you?"_

_"Shut up, Jake,"_ Bella snapped, glaring at him. If Jacob was trying to win any points with Bella, he was doing a lousy job.

Jacob just laughed. _"That sounds like a no."_

I once again looked for the principal and wondered why he was taking so long.

_"Hey, if you ever feel like having a life again, you could come see me. I've still got your motorcycle in my garage."_ This confirmed the rumor about her riding a motorcycle.

_"You were supposed to sell that. You promised Charlie you would,"_ Bella told Jacob.

_"Yeah, right... like I would do that. It belongs to you, not me. Anyway, I'll hold on to it until you want it back,"_ Jacob told her.

_"Jake..."_ Bella started to say but Jacob interrupted her.

_"I think I might have been wrong before. You know, about not being able to be friends. Maybe we could manage it on my side of the line. Come see me."  
_  
Did this line begin at the Reservation?

"I don't know about that, Jake," Bella responded.

_"I miss you every day, Bella. It's not the same without you."  
_  
_"I know and I'm sorry, Jake. I just..."_

_"I know. Doesn't matter, right? I guess I'll survive or something. Who needs friends?"_

I smirked at Jacob's game. He was purposely pulling on Bella's heartstrings.

_"Okay, get to class,"_ a stern voice sounded and I sighed. Finally - the principal. _"Move along, Mr. Crowley,"_ the principal told him.

_"Get to school, Jake,"_ Bella said.

Edward pulled his arm away from around Bella's waist and took her hand. He still kept her positioned behind him as the principal pushed his way through a circle of spectators.

_"I mean it,"_ the principal threatened. _"Detention for anyone who is still standing here when I turn around again.  
_  
_"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Do we have a problem here?"_ the principal asked as he approached.

_"Not at all, Mr. Greene. We were just on our way to class,"_ Edward replied in a respectful tone.

_"Excellent,"_ the principal replied and then turned to Jacob. _"I don't seem to recognize your friend. Are you a new student here?"_ the principal asked Jacob.

_"Nope,"_ Jacob replied with a smirk on his face.

_"Then I suggest you remove yourself from school property at once, young man. Before I call the police."_

Jacob grinned before snapping a military salute. _"Yes, sir,"_ he said as he climbed onto his motorcycle. He kicked started the bike and sharply spun out as he disappeared out of sight.

_"Mr. Cullen. I expect you to ask your friend to refrain from trespassing again."_

_"He's no friend of mine, Mr. Greene... but I'll pass along the warning," _

_"I see. If you're worried about any trouble, I'd be happy to--"_

_"There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Greene. There won't be any trouble."  
_  
_"I hope that's correct. Well, then. On to class. You, too, Miss Swan."_

Bella blushed as Edward ushered her away, but before he did, he took a brief moment to nod at me. I remembered that nod... was it possible? I nodded back at him in response.

As I was about to head off to class, the principal called me and Steve over.

"Thank you, Mr. Kulp and Mr. Palmer. A very concerned Ms. Stevens came to my office to warn me of what could transpire out here and I appreciate your role in this."

"Yes, sir," I replied, respectfully, while Steve nodded.

"Mr. Clapp speaks highly of you two and I appreciate your concern," the principal added and with that we headed off to our class.

Later in the day, I heard there was a bet going around about who would win in a fight between Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. Despite Jacob's size, I think my money would have been on Cullen.

**June 5, 2006**

"The number of victims just passed thirty," I told Steve in disbelief at his suggestion. How could he even think of taking our girlfriends to Seattle?!

"Oh come on, what are the chances of--"

"That's just it, nimrod. You don't take chances!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Lisa asked as she and Cassie approached.

"Seattle," I replied, and I saw a flicker of fear cross Lisa's face. "Don't worry, I'm not going there."

"Did you hear about that boxer?" Cassie asked. "I read where he went missing in a movie theatre and turned up burned beyond recognition in a dumpster a few hours later."

"Yeah, and that dumpster was twenty miles from the movie theatre," I added.

"Were you talking about going there?" Cassie asked Steve.

"Nah, we were just talking about how dangerous it is," Steve replied with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and left it alone.

I spotted the envelope on the kitchen table. My eyes lit up when I saw that it was from Alice Cullen, but before I could open it, my cell phone rang.

"What's up?" I asked, seeing it was Steve.

"Did you check your mail yet?" Steve asked me.

"You mean did I see the letter from Alice Cullen?"

"Yeah, wise ass," Steve replied.

"Your phone call stopped me from opening it."

"Then open it now!" Steve demanded.

"Ah... an invitation to a Graduation Party," I commented with a smile. The graduation party was being put on by Bella, Edward and Alice.

"Do you see where they're holding it?!"

"Yes, I do... and I must admit that's interesting."

"I know we were planning on going to Port Angeles after the ceremony, but I'm thinking we should change our plans."

"Well, I know Lisa wouldn't pass up an opportunity to go to a party at the Cullen residence and I'm sure Cassie wouldn't either."

"I heard they live in a mansion," Steve commented.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Newton bragged once about seeing their place."

"Since when do you pay attention to Newton?"

"Hey, the kids a sap, but he had no reason to lie about that."

"Whatever," I replied.

"Why do you suppose a private family like the Cullens would host a huge graduation party?"

"Bella," I answered without hesitation.

"So, you don't think this has anything to do with Edward or Alice?"

"Definitely not. Think about it... was there a party for the other three last year?"

"No, but why would the Cullens go through all this hassle for Edward's girlfriend?"

"Haven't you paid attention to anything I've said this year?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Bella is more than just Edward's girlfriend."

"So, you're saying they'll eventually be married?"

"I have no doubt they'll be married but that's not my point. They can't live without the other."

"Whatever. I just hope Rosalie is back from Dartmouth, so we get to see her."

"Don't you remember Emmett's name coming up during that confrontation Cullen had with Black?"

"That's right, I forgot. Now all we have to do is to figure out how we can ogle Rosalie without being caught."

"That shouldn't be too hard. We'll make sure we ogle Rosalie while our girls are busy ogling Edward."

**Monday, June 11, 2006 - Graduation Party**

"God damn it's dark out here," Steve commented.

"Are you sure we didn't miss the turn?" Cassie asked. I was in the backseat cuddling with Lisa, so I hadn't been paying attention. I glanced out the window and saw...

"Oh. My. God!" Cassie exclaimed, and even Lisa shifted around to take a look. Lights... thousands of them... flanked both sides decorating the trees and acted as a beacon.

"There's the turn," Steve announced out loud.

"Can you imagine how long this took?" Lisa asked in awe.

"I wonder where they get the power from," I responded.

"Rich fucks have nothing better to do with their money," Steve declared.

"You should be thankful. You would have missed the turn otherwise," Cassie snapped.

It was another mile before we reached the house, where there was a couple dozen cars parked in an open field in front. Steve pulled up beside the last one.

"This place is incredible," I declared as I stepped out of the car.

"Rich fucks," Steve mumbled, and I was surprised at how jealous he sounded.

"Shall we?" I asked Lisa, and then proceeded on up to the house.

Bella Swan met us at the front door, smiling politely. Having seen her at her happiest and most depressed, I sensed something was bothering her. I wondered if Edward not being at her side had anything to do with it.

The interior of the Cullen living room blew me away. It looked like a freaking nightclub, and as I scanned the huge living room, I smiled upon seeing Alice Cullen, looking breathtakingly sexy in her tank top and red leather pants. I then searched for Rosalie but didn't see her.

I saw Jessica and Lauren talking with Mike, Tyler and Austin at one corner of the room while Ben and Angela talked with Eric and Katie at the other corner. I steered our group towards the latter.

I noticed that Bella was playing the gracious hostess, briefly visiting with everyone, and I looked forward to telling her how happy I was for her and Edward. But before she reached us, Lisa asked me if I would get her a plate of food and that was when I saw Emmett standing behind the food table.

"Hey, I remember you," Emmett said with a smile. "You're the star pitcher of Fork's High, right?"

"Was, maybe, but thanks," I replied with a smile... and then I extended my hand to formally introduce myself. "I'm Ray Kulp."

"I know," Emmett replied with a smile as we shook hands. "You'll have to excuse my hand, I just handled some ice. So, have you been drafted yet?"

"No, but Seattle Pacific gave me a full scholarship to pitch for them."

"Awesome," Emmett responded with a smile.

"And in the meantime, I'll be pitching in the summer league over in Port Angeles."

"Good move," Emmett replied. "Hey, while I have you here, I always wondered if you are related to Ray Kulp. He pitched for the Red Sox back in the early seventies."

I smiled. "He's my grandfather... Are you a Red Sox fan?"

"Not really, just a sports fanatic. I was always fascinated with Yaz and remembered that your grandfather was a top pitcher for the Sox during some of Yastrzemski's career."

"Wow, you're the first person I've ever talked to that actually heard of him," I responded. "Incidentally, how is Dartmouth treating you?"

"Speaking for Jasper and Rosalie, I can safely say that we're all bored. We were hoping for more of a challenge," Emmett replied. "But then again the less time Rose and I have to study, the more time... well, I'm sure you get the picture."

"I can see where that would be a benefit," I mumbled, and then... "And speaking of Rosalie."

"She's upstairs helping Edward with something," Emmett replied with a smile.

"I was wondering how you like dorm life?" I asked, not looking forward to it. Unfortunately, I didn't have an option with my scholarship.

"Couldn't tell you," Emmett replied. My family owns a house in Hanover."

"Isn't that convenient," I remarked with a smile.

"Are you looking to live off campus?" Emmett asked.

"I won't be able to my first year, but I'm hoping to have enough money by the start of my second year. It depends on this awesome job I'm shooting for."

"What job is that?" Emmett asked.

"As a Maitre d at the Pacifico Restaurant in Union Lake near Seattle."

"Sounds important, but even better it must pay well," Emmett replied with a grin.

"It does and I have a good shot at getting it. My only wish now is that the murders will stop."

"We'll see," Emmett replied, shaking his head in agreement.

"Anyway, I better get this food to my girlfriend. It was great talking to you."

"For me too, Ray... and good luck with your baseball career."

"Thanks," I replied and then headed off to find Lisa.

As the party progressed, it seemed like the entire senior class and half the juniors were in attendance. The music was loud and infectious. I felt a little disappointed that I missed Bella's rounds, and scanned the crowd to see where she was at. It was then that I noticed her and Alice standing together near the entrance to the kitchen by the staircase. Strangely, Bella and Alice looked angry about something, so I followed their gaze to the front doorway where three huge kids stood. Alarm bells rang when I realized one of the Quileute kids was none other than Jacob Black.

_"Hey, Bella!"_ I heard Jacob shout out to her from across the room. Bella didn't look the least bit happy, and I saw Alice dart up the stairs. If I had to guess, I would guess she was getting Edward.

I figured I'd also give Emmett a heads up, but when I looked for him he was nowhere in sight.

I was startled when I saw Jacob grab Bella by the wrist and lead her off to the side. Bella responded by pulling herself free.

"I'll be right back," I told Lisa and headed closer to where Bella was.

_"Don't be a poor sport. I brought you a graduation present and everything," _Jacob told her.

_"Take it back to the store, Jake."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I've got to do something,"_ Bella told him, but Jacob stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

_"I can't take it back. I didn't get it from the store."_

Bella looked at him as if she was surprised about something.

_"I made it myself. Took a really long time, too."_

I watched Bella glance towards the stairwell, obviously expecting Edward to show. Where the hell was he?!

_"Oh, c'mon, Bell. Don't pretend like I'm not here!"_

_"I'm not. Look, Jake, I've got a lot on my mind right now,"_ Bella told him.

Jake got Bella's attention by placing his hand underneath her chin.

_"Could I please have just a few seconds of your undivided attention, Miss Swan?" _

Bella jerked her head away. _"Keep your hands to yourself, Jacob,"_ Bella scolded him.

_"Sorry!"_ Jacob replied, raising his hands in surrender. I would have gone over to offer some assistance but I sensed that Bella had this.

_"I really am sorry... about the other day, I mean. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. It was wrong. I guess... well, I guess I deluded myself into thinking you wanted me to--"_

_"Deluded? What a perfect description!"_ Bella snapped.

_"Be nice. You could accept my apology, you know." _Jacob replied.

_"Fine, apology accepted. Now, if you'll just excuse me for a moment."_

Jacob sighed. _"I guess you'd rather be with your real friends." _

"Why are they so fascinating to you?" Lisa asked me.

"That's Jacob Black."

"So?"

"Remember the kid I told you about that came to school to fight Cullen?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh," Lisa replied as she eyed him.

"Alice just went upstairs to get Edward, so I want to make sure everything stays civil in the meantime."

"Okay, you're forgiven... this time," Lisa replied, and then she walked off to talk with Cassie.

I returned my attention to Bella and saw her pull something out of a small bag.

_"You'll wear it?"_ Jacob asked her, who was looking at her wrist.

_"Of course I will,"_ Bella replied, and it was obvious to me that she still cared for Jacob. I wondered if she was the center of a love triangle.

_"Why are you so distracted?"_ Jacob asked her.

_"It's nothing,"_ Bella replied. _"Thanks for the present, really. I love it."  
_  
_"Bella? Something's going on, isn't it?"_ Jacob asked.

_"Jake, I... no, there's nothing."_

_"Don't lie to me! You suck at lying!"_

My heart started pounding when I realized something really was going on. The stress on Bella's face and Edward's absence.

_"You should tell me what's going on. We want to know these things." _

'We?' I asked myself.

_"Jacob, I will tell you. Just let me figure out what's happening, okay? I need to talk to Alice."_

"What caught your attention?" Steve asked, interrupting me.

"Damn-it!" I snapped, pissed. Steve ignored my pissy fit and shifted his attention from me to where I was looking. Then his eyes lit up.

"Well, I'll be damned... Got to admit the kid has balls," Steve remarked.

"I don't think he's here to fight him," I responded.

I saw Bella head over towards the kitchen, and Jacob and his two buddies followed her. I discreetly made my way over there to listen.

Then all of a sudden, Jacob and his two buddies cornered Bella, physically blocking her way. I was about to offer my assistance, thinking Steve had my back, but when I turned around he was across the room talking with Cassie. Then I turned back just in time to see Alice descending the stairs.

Alice's face went from someone deep in thought to someone not at all happy when she heard Bella call her. Alice moved so quick that I barely saw her, as she easily slipped herself between the Quileute boys and wrapped her arm around Bella's waist. Never had I ever seen such graceful smooth moves and I found it strange that the petite Alice was the one protecting Bella. Bella, in response, almost appeared passive.

_"Tell us what's going on,"_ Jacob demanded as he blocked their path with his thick arm. Then quite suddenly, Jasper appeared out of nowhere. I mean one second he wasn't there and the next second he was up close and personal with Jacob Black. Jacob might have been a few inches taller and much broader, but there was something very intimidating about Jasper. I couldn't hear what Jasper said to Jacob, but his arm dropped.

_"We have a right to know,"_ Jacob insisted, preferring to stare at Alice rather than Jasper.

Jasper stepped in between the Quileute boys and positioned himself in front of the girls. The three Quileute kids looked nervous.

_"Hey, hey, this is a party, remember?"_ Bella responded but nobody paid her attention.

_"Its okay, Jasper. He actually has a point,"_ Alice stated.

_"What did you see, Alice?"_ Bella asked her.

Alice took her eyes off Jacob to address Bella. _"The decision's been made."_

_"You're going to Seattle?"_ Bella asked with a look of fear in her eyes. Why did I think this had something to do with all the murders?

_"No,"_ Alice replied, and I'll admit I felt relieved.

_"They're coming here?!"_ Bella asked in a panic.

I wanted to get closer but something kept screaming at me that this was none of my business. I also recognized that this was something unnatural and out of my league.

_"Then I have to go meet them! If they find what they're looking for, maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else!"_ Bella rambled on.

_"Bella!"_ Alice shouted at her.

_"Hold it!"_ Jacob demanded. _"What's coming?"_

Alice turned her icy gaze on Jacob. _"Our kind. Lots of them."_

Who the hell was their kind?!

_"Why?"_ Jacob asked, apparently knowing what Alice was talking about.

_"For Bella. That's all we know."_

_"There are too many of them for you?"_ Jacob asked with surprise.

_"We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight,"_ Jasper responded.

_"No,"_ Jacob declared with a fierce half-smile on his face. _"It won't be even."_

Then suddenly Alice's face lit up with excitement. _"Excellent!"_ she cried out.

I wasn't sure what just transpired between Jacob and Alice, but whatever it was it appeared to alleviate the tense atmosphere. Jacob and Alice were now grinning at each other for god only knows what reason.

_"We'll have to coordinate,"_ Jacob stated. _"It won't be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours."_

_"I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help. We aren't going to be picky,"_ Alice replied, still grinning.

_"Wait, wait, wait, wait!"_ Bella interrupted them.

Alice and Jacob were still smiling at one another and the only one that seemed upset now was Bella.

_"Coordinate?!"_ Bella shrieked.

_"You didn't honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?"_ Jacob asked her with a grin.

_"You are staying out of this!"_ Bella shouted at him.

_"Alice - tell them no!"_ Bella demanded. _"They'll get killed!"_

The Quileute boys all laughed hard at her in response.

_"Bella?"_ Alice said, _"Separately, we all could get killed... Together..."_

_"...it'll be no problem,"_ Jacob finished Alice's sentence. This prompted another round of laughter from the Quileute boys.

_"How many?"_ one of the Quileute boys asked.

_"No!"_ Bella shouted again, still upset.

_"It changes... twenty-one today, but the numbers are going down,"_ Alice answered.

_"Why?"_ Jacob asked.

_"Long story,"_ Alice replied and then she glanced in my direction. _"And this isn't the place for it."_

_"Later tonight?"_ Jacob asked.

_"Yes,"_ Jasper answered, and then said something more but it got drowned out by the music.

_"No!"_ Bella shouted again, clearly not liking whatever was said.

Alice wrapped her arms tightly around Bella in an attempt to calm her friend.

_"This will be odd,"_ Jasper pointed out. _"I never considered working together. This has to be a first."_

_"No doubt about that,"_ Jacob agreed with a chuckle.

I remembered how Jacob and his friends almost fought against the Cullens because of crossing some territorial line, so I somewhat understood what they meant now.

_"We have to get back to Sam. What time?"_ Jacob asked.

_"What's too late for you?"_ Jasper asked.

_"What time?"_ Jacob insisted, seeming insulted.

_"Three o'clock?"_

_"Where?"_

_"About ten miles due north of the..."_

"Damn-it, Raymond! I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes!" Steve shouted at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked, pissed again at his bad timing.

"Lisa's pissed off at you?"

"Why?"

"Because you're more concerned about Bella and Jacob than you are about her!"

"Oh," I replied, feeling like a heel. I turned around just as the Quileute boys were leaving.

_"Wait, Jake!"_ Bella called after him. _"Please! Don't do this!"_ she cried.

Jake turned back to Bella with a huge grin on his face. _"Don't be ridiculous, Bells. You're giving me a much better gift than the one I got you."_

_"No!"_ Bella shouted in response but the electric guitar drowned her voice out.

I saw Alice roll her eyes and pull Bella into her arms. Then Alice passed her off to Jasper, and something strange happened. Suddenly, Bella went limp in Jasper's arms and then she submissively allowed Jasper to lead her up the stairs. I turned to see if anyone else had noticed but nobody had.

It was weird. Regardless whether it was Edward or Alice or Jasper, each Cullen appeared to have some sort of power over Bella where it rendered her passive. It was like they were protecting a six year old little girl instead of an eighteen year old young woman.

"Hi," Alice greeted me, making me jump.

"Hi Alice," I replied after collecting my composure. She was smiling at me but I could tell she was seeing something else altogether.

"Enjoying the party?" she asked me.

"Very much so."

"Why aren't you with Lisa?"

"Oh... I saw how upset Bella was and I thought I'd offer my assistance. Is she alright?"

"Bella's had herself a very emotional day, so Jasper took her upstairs so she could be with Edward."

"Speaking of Edward, I haven't seen him tonight."

"He was helping Rosalie with something, but now I'm sure he's with Bella."

"Oh," I replied.

"Anyway, enjoy the rest of the evening," Alice told me.

As I watched her walk off, I had to admit I had new respect for the adorable pixie-like beauty. Here she stood all of five feet, yet she received a tremendous amount of respect from everyone she met.

About twenty minutes later, Edward and Bella descended the stairs. I saw that Edward had his arm wrapped around Bella's waist. It looked like she might have been crying and obviously she was tired. If Edward hadn't been holding her up, I had no doubt she'd drop where she stood.

There appeared to be a whole army of people out to kill Bella, but there was also another army of people ready to protect her. But who were these people that were coming for Bella? It had to be the same people that were murdering everyone in Seattle. Why was Bella on a hit list?

I remembered the very first day I saw Bella, and that overwhelming desire I felt to protect her. Did she elicit this same reaction in everyone that she befriended? From what I could tell, Bella was a magnet for danger. Edward Cullen as much said so in one of those Cafeteria talks. Who was this gang of people that were so dangerous that it would take the entire Cullen family and the Quileute tribe to protect Bella? What had she gotten herself into?

I was convinced that whatever was coming were directly responsible for the murders in Seattle. I decided I wouldn't offer my help. It would go against my nature not too, but who was I to dispute Alice Cullen?

The party started to break up and people began leaving. The four of us walked together towards the exit where Bella and Edward were just saying goodbye to Angela and Ben.

"Hope you enjoyed the party," Bella said to us and I swore she was so tired I thought she'd pass out on her feet.

"It was a great party and I really appreciate you inviting us," I told her.

"Thanks for coming," Edward Cullen said with a smile.

I stepped outside and felt a chill in the air. It was getting cold - much colder than it should for June. Part of me was glad that I didn't know where they'd be meeting because I didn't want the temptation to spy on them. All I knew was that at 3:00 o'clock in the morning it would be freezing.

I turned back to look at the Cullen house one last time and smiled. The evening proved incredibly fascinating. I then climbed into the backseat to join Lisa.

"What a fucking cool place," Steve declared as we made our way down their long roadway. You really couldn't call it a driveway.

"So, did you enjoy the rich fuck's party?" I asked, sarcastically.

Steve laughed, probably shocked that I used profanity.

I went to place my arm around Lisa but she shrugged me off. I looked at her and saw that she was hurt. I sighed. She had every right to be upset with me, but instead of thinking about how I would make it up to her, I thought about the upcoming fight. For a fleeting moment I thought about talking to Steve about it, but then I reeled it in and decided it was better I keep what I heard to myself.

**July 2, 2006**

I was sitting down in my living room reading the newspaper. My father had just sat down and shuffling through the various sections of the newspaper. His movements distracted me.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"The front page," he replied.

"Oh... I'm reading it... I'm almost done."

"Since when do you read something other than the sports section?" my father asked me.

"Well, I am going off to college, so I figured I'd learn more about what's going on around me."

My father stared back at me in shock.

I had been reading how the murders in Seattle had stopped. This brought on a whole variety of speculation as to why it had stopped. The disadvantage of the people speculating was that they based their hypothesis on a narrower reality. Although I would never say anything, I truly believed that whatever had come for Bella were the same ones who murdered all those people in Seattle. I also believed that the Cullen family, along with the Quileute tribe, stopped them. Not only stopped them, but killed them.

I felt saddened when I read about the pretty fifteen year old. She was the last one that disappeared. Her name was Bree and had gone missing from a small town just west of Seattle. Yes, on the way to Forks. I remembered Alice saying; _"They're coming here."_

I knew that the Cullens and Quileutes were successful and that everyone was alright. The town of Fork's was small and if any of them had died in the fight, there was no way it could be hidden. How they all managed to survive was beyond me, especially given the numbers that had been discussed, but obviously the fight was over and everything was fine.

"Are you done with it?" my father asked me, gesturing towards the paper in my hand.

"Yeah, here," I replied and handed him the paper. He handed me the Sports section in response.

"So, what had you so deep in thought?" my father asked, and then a look of realization happened.

"Ah yes, the murders in Seattle... it looks like its over. Quite a relief with you moving out there in a couple of months. I wonder if the F.B.I. will ever catch those that were responsible."

"I have a sneaking suspicion that they're all dead," I replied, prompting my father to stare back at me. "I'm just saying... I guess I'm wishing."

"Me too," my father replied, which surprised me given his liberal stand on the death penalty.

I headed off to my bedroom when my cell rang. I saw that it was Lisa.

"Hey, sweetie," I replied, glad that she called.

"You're not going to believe what I heard... Bella and Edward are getting married next month."

I smiled, feeling a rush of happiness for them. "Of course I believe it... I never doubted they're relationship, remember? How did you find out?"

"Angela Webber has an invite."

"Oh..."

"Jealous?" Lisa asked me.

"I would have loved to go, but it's not like we were ever close to them."

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Lisa asked.

"No. I think they simply saw the inevitableness and figured, why delay."

"I suppose so, but you know what the rumors will be."

"I don't think they care."

"Anyway, what do you want to do today?" she asked, putting the ball in my court.

"How about we spend the day together doing nothing," I replied.

"I'll call Cassie... the four of us can hang out doing nothing."

**August 7, 2006**

Steve was right in the middle of singing Hotel California, a classic Eagles tune, when he suddenly pulled his Mustang over to the side of the road.

"What's the matter?" I asked with a look of alarm.

"Fucking look!" Steve exclaimed as he pointed to the gas station across the street.

I saw Bella Swan, and as usual, she was ever so hot, but I didn't understand Steve's reaction. Bella appeared to be talking to a couple of guys, probably tourist from the looks of the Kayaks on the roof of their SUV. I still didn't understand what was so fascinating.

"Bella Swan is driving a Mercedes Guardian."

"Huh?" I asked, having never heard of the car.

"It's a Mercedes-Benz S600. I didn't even know they sold them here."

"Well you know Cullen is going to buy her the best," I commented.

"You don't understand. That car is beyond the best. Don't you understand what she's driving?"

"Apparently not, so why don't you fucking enlighten me," I asked, using his own expression.

"The car is bomb proof! Never mind bullet proof. There's so much armor on that car that it could withstand a confrontation with a tank! It has fucking 12-cylinders, a twin-turbo engine with 510 horsepower and 612 lb-ft torque."

"When did you become such an expert on cars?" I asked.

"Since I bought my Mustang," Steve replied.

"Then it's safe to say she'll survive a car accident, right?"

"That car runs at half a million dollars... Don't you think it's a bit excessive when it comes to being protective?"

"Not when it comes to Bella," I replied with a smile. I watched the guys take turns posing in front of Bella's new car, and I could imagine her rolling her eyes.

**December 27, 2006**

I was in Forks over Christmas with the intent of spending some quality time with Lisa when my cell phone rang. I flinched when I saw that it was Christine Burrell, the woman in charge of scheduling at the Pacifico Restaurant. She was also the woman responsible for landing me this lucrative job. I was a Maitre D, one of three, and not supposed to work until tomorrow night.

"Hate like hell to do this to you, Ray, but with Carl three thousand miles away for Christmas and Nancy down with the flu, I need you to step up to the plate for me."

"But Chris, I'm a pitcher... pitcher's don't step up to the plate. We have Designated Hitters that do that for us."

Dead silence. Obviously, not a baseball fan. I sighed and then reluctantly agreed to go in. I called Lisa, who was very upset to say the least and then headed off to Seattle.

The first hour of my shift I spent familiarizing myself with the VIP names. The most expensive of the private rooms was reserved for 8:00 P.M. by Attorney Jason Jenks. I noted his guest went by the name of Ms. Cullen. For a fleeting moment I thought of Bella, but of course I didn't seriously think it was her... or any of the Fork's Cullens for that matter.

It was around 7:45 when I felt a presence standing in from of my podium. I looked up from the list I'd been looking at and nearly jumped. I hadn't even noticed her approach, but here was Bella Cullen standing before me, looking even more breathtaking than I remembered ever seeing her.

"Mr. Jenks?" Bella inquired in a new musical voice, and if I hadn't heard the sheer beauty coming out of her mouth, I never would have believed it was her speaking.

Bella Swan had always been beautiful, but in a unique, sexy, almost innocent way. She had never been on the same par as her new sisters-in-law, Rosalie and Alice, until now.

"Please, let me help you with your coat," I said, feeling nervous and not knowing why. I took her calf-length ivory trench coat and then paused to sink in the sight of her oyster satin cocktail dress. I turned beet red when I saw her watching me gaze at her. I expected her to say something upon remembering me, but she didn't seem to recognize me. So, after mumbling a compliment, I left, closing the door behind me.

I leaned back against the door to collect myself. The new Bella Cullen was incredible. There was something feral about this new her that never had been there before. That once docile, passive Bella was a girl from the past, and in place was someone stronger and utterly dangerous.

I smiled as I reflected on her new beauty enhancements. Bella has always been pale, but now she appeared paler in a more beautiful way. Her long brown hair was styled perfectly while it fell down her back in waves, and I wondered if she were maybe getting beauty tips from her two new sisters.

Then I frowned. I was genuinely hurt that she hadn't recognized me. It made me feel small and insignificant. I paused for a moment on something that didn't seem right. There was something not right about her eyes. They were brown, but not the brown I remembered. Then it hit me. Bella was wearing brown contacts. But why would she wear brown contacts over brown eyes?

I wanted to say hello to Bella. I wanted to congratulate her on her marriage. Then something suddenly occurred to me. Where was Edward?

When I reached the podium, Attorney Jason Jenks had just arrived.

"My name is Jason Jenks."

"Yes, sir. Ms. Cullen has already arrived. Let me escort you to your room."

I saw Mr. Jenks frown upon hearing that Bella was already waiting for him. I glanced down and noted he was carrying a briefcase. I led him down the hall and entered the private room where Bella was standing by the fireplace.

Bella really was a vision of loveliness, but having studied her for so long during those high school years, I could tell something was bothering her. She looked sad for a fleeting moment and I wondered if Mr. Jenks was her divorce lawyer. Then I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity, and then left the room.

When I stepped outside, I intercepted the barmaid and told her I'd go in to take their drink orders myself. When I entered the room, I saw Bella combing over some documents.

_"I'm sure they are. I truly appreciate what you've done for me, J."_ I overheard her say.

_"It's been my pleasure, Bella. In the future, feel free to come to me for anything the Cullen family needs."_

I smiled. This was all I needed to hear to know that this had nothing to do with a divorce. Mr. Jenks noted my presence and gestured for me to leave. I felt small again, feeling like a servant.

I was pissed off when I saw Bella exit the room. I was confused. Why wasn't she staying? Bella took a moment to glance up at me and smiled before she walked off. I never said a word.

Mr. Jenks exited the room a few moments later and I was hoping he would give me some sort of explanation.

"Ms. Cullen wasn't feeling too well," Mr. Jenks said and then he handed me a one hundred dollar bill and said; "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, sir," I replied, feeling numb.

**April 29, 2010** **(Nearly four years later)**

After parking my Civic, I headed over to the trail leading to the Park. As I did, I noticed two fancy cars side by side. There was a black Aston Martin Vanquish and a Red Ferrari F430. I chuckled, realizing that the only reason I knew this was because Steve had rubbed off on me. Ever since he had seen Bella Cullen driving the Mercedes Guardian that summer before she got married, he became obsessed with reading car magazines. I felt a stab of guilt knowing that it had been awhile since I last talked to him.

Four years ago. A lot had happened in that four years. Instead of being drafted by a major league baseball team, I would begin my work career right here in Seattle. I would graduate next month with a Bachelors Degree in Business Management and landed a managerial position with a large firm.

I broke up with Lisa after my first year of college. Long distance relationships don't work when there is no true love and we weren't kidding each other. She didn't seem heartbroken about it and we still talk from time to time. I never took her virginity, although we did indulge in everything else. She thanks me for this now because she wanted her first time to be with someone she truly loved.

I played my last year of baseball for Seattle Pacific last year, but not as a pitcher. Would you believe I came down with a shoulder injury affecting my rotator cuff? Before my injury, my fast ball was clocked at 97 miles an hour, but now it hovered around the mid 80s. Cortisone shots didn't work, and I declined surgery. My grandfather offered to teach me how to throw a palm ball, but I declined that as well. So, my final year of playing ball was spent out in left-field. But even my once pin-point accuracy suffered due to my shoulder.

I took a seat on a bench to stretch out my leg before my jog. It was Saturday and overcast, and I was thankful the rain was holding up. As I was warming up, I heard a beautiful sounding bell like voice giggling. I looked up to see the most beautiful little girl I'd ever seen. She appeared to be about twelve and was giggling at something a huge man said. My eyes lit up when I realized the Native American in front of me was Jacob Black. Although he easily looked to be in his mid twenties, he looked the same now as he did back at that party.

Then I looked at the couple trailing Jacob and the little girl and froze. Edward and Bella Cullen. Edward looked exactly the same as he did at the graduation party, and Bella looked exactly the same as she did when I saw her at the Pacifico Restaurant. The only noticeable difference about Bella now as opposed to then was the fact that she looked extremely happy now. Seeing them together brought a smile to my face.

Just then Edward's eyes locked on me, and I saw him take out his cell phone to answer a call. I had never been real friends with Edward, but I always felt there was a mutual respect between us. I remembered Bella not remembering me, so I wondered if Edward would. I did weigh a tad bit more, but my appearance hadn't changed drastically.

I turned my attention back to Jacob Black and the little girl as they passed me, and smiled at the girl when she smiled at me... and then I gasped, and my eyes lit up in shock.

How was this possible? Then I thought back to all the things that weren't possible or strange when it came to the Cullens. I realized just then that I couldn't use normalcy as a barometer. All I knew was that the beautiful girl that had just passed me was the spitting image of both Bella and Edward.

"Good morning," I extended a hello to Edward and Bella.

"Raymond Kulp, how are you?" Edward answered with a smile.

"Ah, you remember me," I replied as I rose to shake his hand. Edward's hand was cold reminding me of Emmett's from four years ago.

"How could we not remember you?" Edward responded with a smile. "You were destined for the Major Leagues."

"So much for destiny," I replied with a smile. I looked at Bella, who smiled but didn't say anything.

Just then the little girl skipped up to us and placed her palm on Bella's cheek. It almost looked like they were communicating with one another.

"Raymond. Bella and I would like to introduce our daughter, Renesmee."

My eyes lit up. Suspecting the supernatual and realizing confirmation were two different things. I smiled and extended my hand out to shake Renesmee's and the breathtakingly beautiful little miracle girl shook my hand in response.

"It's a real pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl, Renesmee."

"Thank you, Raymond," she replied with a smile.

I smiled back at her before turning to Jacob. I nodded my head at him and he nodded his head back with a knowing smile. It made me feel good that he was included in this specialness.

"I never had the opportunity to tell you two this, but I was always in your corner rooting for you. It pleases me that you had yourselves a happily ever after, for your relationship is truly magical."

"Raymond," Bella said drawing my attention. She possessed that same musical voice as she did that day in the Restaurant. "I want to apologize to you for not recognizing you that day I met Mr. Jenks."

"That's not necessary," I started to say, but she waved me off.

"Nonsense. It was rude of me. Edward has often had to remind me about certain things in my memory, but still... there is no excuse for my behavior."

"If I recall, you weren't in the proper state of mind to take notice," I responded.

"In addition to being gracious, you're very perceptive," Bella remarked with a smile. "Anyway, please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, but again it isn't necessary," I replied.

"And Raymond... I want you to know how much we appreciate something else," Edward stated, and I patiently waited for him to continue. "Your understanding and silence regarding Bella and my privacy during our high school years and beyond is something we both treasure."

I smiled; realizing that this was Edward's subtle way of reminding me to keep my personal thoughts to myself. "I assure you, there's nothing to worry about."

"Well, we must move on, but it has been a pleasure seeing you," Edward replied, and the way Edward and Bella's body gravitated towards one another reminded me of when I saw them in the hallway during high school days.

"It was my pleasure as well," I replied, and then I took a moment to smile at Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob.

"Come on, Nessie, we need a head start if we want to beat your Daddy home," Jacob told her, prompting the little girl to giggle.

"I'm in the mood to drive my Ferrari home, Jake, so it'll be me and my daughter racing you two for a change," Bella responded.

"I can come with you, Momma?" Renesmee asked with excitement.

"Of course you can, sweetie," Bella replied.

I realized just then that the two fancy cars in the parking lot belonged to Edward and Bella Cullen, and I wondered what happened to the Guardian. Then something dawned on me. Maybe before when Bella was still one hundred percent Bella, Edward needed Bella driving the Guardian for peace of mind... but Bella appeared to be indestructible these days, so did this mean that Edward traded in the Guardian for the Ferrari?

I finished my stretching and began to jog, smiling the whole way. The Cullens were remarkable in every way and the former Bella Swan, who rocked Edward's world from the get-go, blessed the Cullens with a magical little girl.

**The end of chapter two.**

Chapter End Notes:

There is an Epilogue that I'll be posting real soon. It's a scene inside a small diner ten years after that day in the park. I'm hoping you all stick around to read it... and then share your thoughts.

Thanks ahead of time if you drop me a review. Since I don't get hundreds of them like other stories around here have gotten, I should be able to respond to each and every one.

So, have I stayed Cannon in your opinion?


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Chapter Notes:_

_For the readers that have found this tale intriguing, I appreciate your open mind. I'd like to believe that under these circumstances that there would be a trust factor, much like the trust the Cullens showed in Bella herself in the early goings._

_The Epilogue will only work if you can buy off on the idea, so I trust you find it entertaining._

**Epilogue - December 26, 2020  
**  
Visiting my parents for Christmas had been enjoyable, and it was always nice seeing the small town I grew up in. My parents absolutely adored my wife Julie, and they couldn't get enough of spoiling their two very beautiful granddaughters.

On the way out of town, I stopped by the Diner to get a coffee for the road. I never downplayed the importance of caffeine on this four hour trip, but because I was traveling during the evening hours, at least I wouldn't have to deal with a lot of traffic.

As I waited for my coffee, I glanced around the Diner to see if I recognized anybody. My timing must have been off because the faces in a small town usually grew older, not changed completely. Had a decade really changed things this much? I then turned when I heard a jingling sound from the door opening behind me.

My eyes lit up.

"Hey Chief," the woman behind the cash register greeted him.

Not only had Chief Swan stepped into the Diner, but a stunningly beautiful young woman did as well, and as our eyes met, I realized the young woman with the Chief was his granddaughter, Renesmee Cullen.

"How are you Chief Swan?" I greeted him respectfully. "I'm not sure you remember me, but I'm--"

"Raymond Kulp, of course he does," Renesmee answered for him, and I knew damn well that a little girl of twelve should not have been able to remember me.

"Yes, of course, Ray Kulp. Forks best chance at producing a Major League baseball player."

"Sorry to let the town down, Chief. A shoulder injury kind of put a damper on all those dreams," I replied with a smile.

"But you're not upset about that, are you?" Renesmee asked with keen perception.

"No, I'm not, actually. I have a wonderful wife and two beautiful daughters... and this life never would have happened if I had run off to play baseball," I replied with a smile.

"I see you know my granddaughter," the Chief commented with a raised eyebrow. He was looking at his granddaughter like she was hiding a secret.

"Yes, Grandpa, Daddy and Mom introduced me to him about a decade ago," Renesmee replied with a wink.

"Well, I'd love to play catch up, but my family is waiting for me. It was a pleasure seeing you both," I said and then I turned to Renesmee. "Please, Renesmee. Extend my best wishes to your parents and tell them that every time I think of them, I do so with a smile."

"I sure will, Raymond," Renesmee replied with a grin, and then the door opened behind them and in walked Jacob Back. I smiled as I wondered if he'd grown even bigger since I last saw him.

"Jacob, have you met Raymond Kulp?" Chief Swan asked.

"Not formally, but our paths have crossed from time to time," Jacob replied with a grin. We smiled knowingly at each other as we shook hands.

Then I watched Jacob pull Renesmee into his arms defining their relationship. The way they touched one another reminded me so very much of Bella and Edward.

Chief Swan rolled his eyes and nodded to me before he headed off to one of the tables.

"Take care," I told Jacob and Renesmee one last time and then I left the Diner.

As I was making my way east on the one oh one, Julie must have noted the perpetual smile on my face.

"What happened back there?" she asked, inquisitively.

"Huh?"

"You saw them... didn't you?" Julie accused me with a grin.

"Is my face giving me away?" I asked, surprised.

"It always does," Julie answered.

"I ran into Chief Swan and his lovely granddaughter," I said.

"Ah... the mysterious miracle child all grown up. So, how is Renesmee Cullen?"

"She appears to be very happy and she's every bit as breathtakingly beautiful as her mother," I replied.

"And speaking of Renesmee's mother...?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't get to see Bella and Edward. Renesmee must have been visiting her grandfather for the holidays."

"Well, do you still believe they are as magical as you once did?"

"Most definitely. Do you remember me mentioning Jacob Black?"

"Yes, the huge Native American friend they had."

"Come scoot closer to me," I told her.

Julie looked back at our children and saw that they were sleeping peacefully and complied. Jessica was five and Jennifer two, and both spitting images of their mother.

I hugged Julie as she nestled close to me. Then in a quiet voice she said, "Bella and Edward have been a tremendous influence on your life."

"Yes, they have... and might I add in the best possible way," I replied.

"Did you know it used to bother me when you talked about Bella's beauty?"

"Yes, but I also remember how it stopped bothering you when I told you that Bella only has eyes for Edward."

"I know it's silly to be jealous, but..."

"But now you find yourself thinking about Bella's daughter."

"I'm only human after all," Julie remarked.

"Do you remember when I told you the dynamics of Jacob Black's relationship with the Cullens?"

"Close friend to Bella and Edward and an uncle to Renesmee."

"Well, the dynamics of their relationship changed."

"Oh...?"

"Jacob and Renesmee are an intimate couple and trust me when I say that Renesmee only has eyes for Jacob."

"Wow, now that I didn't expect."

"There are a lot of secrets back in that small town and I have a feeling that they are meant to remain secrets. I don't know what they are... but I do know they are special. I've always felt fortunate that they trust me enough to know how special they are, and the best way I can repay them is to honor their trust in me."

Julie paused to give my words some thought and then smiled.

"So, when you say Bella and Edward influenced me, you're right... but not because they're supernatural, but because of something they allowed me to witness."

"Being...?" Julie asked.

"I witnessed what true love is at an early age and as a result, I was able to recognize it when it came along."

Julie looked up at me with a raised eyebrow much like I saw Chief Swan do earlier to his granddaughter.

"You see. I understand what it means when Edward only has eyes for Bella... and when Jacob only has eyes for Renesmee... because I only have eyes for my precious wife."

Julie leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. Then she sighed.

"Do you think you'll ever see them again?"

"No. I don't think so. At least not by accident."

"I wonder how much the Chief knows."

"Probably just enough where he can have a relationship with Bella and Renesmee. Knowing what they went through to get where they are, I'm pretty sure that Edward would do everything in his power to make sure Bella is happy."

"How do you think they'll react when Renesmee tells them she ran into you?"

"I suspect they'll do pretty much what I'm doing."

"Smiling?" Julie asked with a grin.

"Yeah, they've always been able to make me smile," I replied with a chuckle.

"I love you Raymond Kulp," Julie declared.

"As I love you," I replied and hugged her tight.

**The end. **

Chapter End Notes:

_Well, that's it! Hope it brought a smile to your face. _

_If you find yourself compelled to leave a review, it won't upset me... and I'll even respond to your review each and every one of them. :-)_

_I can't take credit for the originality of this concept completely. I remember reading "Them" by Vertas Found and finding myself enthralled with watching Bella and the Cullens from afar. To name some others, there were "Silent Student" by invisiblevampire, "Bathroom Gossip" by GiveYourImmortalityToMe, "Eagle Eye" by IngenueFatale and even "Jessica's Phone Call," which had tons of validity to it. All these tales proved influential in bringing The Bella and Edward Show to life. :-)_


End file.
